


Fusion Core

by syrenpan, tess1978



Series: Arthur/Danse stories [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Maxson, Fluffish, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elder Maxson rounds up Paladin Danse to go blow off some steam. But when they get trapped in a derelict building, they end up blowing off steam in an entirely different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion Core

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy Lads Snacks (Filthy_Bunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Bunny/gifts).



> This was Dumpstercon 2016 Co-authored Awesomeness. Syren and I had so much fun passing these two back and forth, never knowing what was coming next. Bonus points for anyone who can figure out who wrote which parts. 
> 
> Dumpstercon 2016 for the win. It's always a privilege and pleasure to work with Tess, but it's even better when she makes you pizza while it's your turn to write.

“That….”

Paladin Danse took a deep breath and tried to calm down, then spoke again.

“That is not an appropriate use of Brotherhood material, Sir.”

Arthur barely glanced at him as he continued to throw ammo for his gatling laser into the vertibird, not paying any attention to efficiency or safety. The new knight had crossed one too many lines today, and Arthur needed to blow off some steam. So he had rounded up his most trusted advisor, Paladin Danse, and ordered him to bring as many fusion cores as he could find to the flight deck. 

“I’m the Elder, Danse. I get to decide what’s appropriate.”

Danse’s nostrils flared but he replied, “Yes, sir,” before he reluctantly climbed on board. This was going to be one of those days apparently. Maxson hadn’t done anything like this in almost a year, and the Paladin had thought - more hoped really - he had grown out of it. 

This kind of behavior was somewhat understandable in a teenager, but not in an adult who should know better by now. Then again maybe it was better if Arthur got it out of his system before he did something truly reckless. And a tiny, treacherous part in Danse looked forward to fighting alongside Maxson again. 

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves stepping out of the vertibird just at the edge of the Boston Common. Danse held back as Arthur hopped eagerly out of the craft. He had heard the rumours about the beast in the pond at the Commons, and was concerned that Arthur might have bitten off more than he could chew.

He reluctantly picked up his new laser rifle and followed the younger man as he headed around the pond to the gazebo. He watched the water warily for any sign of danger, but saw nothing except a small heap of garbage floating near the centre of the pool.

“I don’t like the look of this,” Danse hissed into his headset. 

“Me neither, it’s perfect,” replied Arthur. “Safety off.” 

“We should have at least kept air support on stand-by,” the Paladin grumbled but Maxson ignored him as he dropped a duffle bag with spare ammo and FCs on the ground. 

A gust of wind rippled the surface of the pond. Contrary to the laws of physics, the garbage seemed to drift, trailing through the water closer to their position.

“Arthur-”

“Wha-?

Out of nowhere a group of ferals came rushing at them, snarling and flailing. Danse aimed and picked them off - one by one - buying Arthur time to get his gatling ready. 

The Elder stepped out to find a better vantage point, wielding the enormous weapon like it weighed nothing. With his back to the water, Maxson fired her up.

“Fuck, there is no end to them. Arthur now!” Danse shouted. 

There was no answering red blast from the heavy weapon. Danse was nearly overwhelmed when he turned to glance at Arthur, only to have his gaze drawn towards the pond as something much larger and more dangerous than ghouls suddenly rose, dripping, in the centre of the pond.

Arthur took a step back and the two men stood back to back, ghouls on one side and the hugest supermutant Danse had ever seen on the other. They were surrounded. 

“Sir, I recommend a strategic retreat to high ground. Immediately,”

“Agreed,”

The two men turned in unison and headed for a nearby building. The front door was locked.

They looked around desperately. The behemoth was occupied with the ghouls but that wouldn’t last. 

“Danse! The fire escape!”

They ran around the side of the building. Danse made Arthur go first while he stepped out of his power armour. It was his duty to protect the Elder. Once the younger man was out of the way, Danse followed. 

When they were both halfway up, the whole ancient metal contraption vibrated as the behemoth roared. Bits of old brick smashed onto the pavement below. 

“Fuck!” both men panted in unison, gripping the rungs so hard, their knuckles had turned white. When the shaking stopped, they hastily climbed to the top - a dead end. All the windows had been boarded up long ago. 

“Smash?” Danse asked.

Arthur nodded. Together they tore a hole into the ancient, wooden boards and stepped inside. It smelled old but surprisingly clean. 

“So I guess the rumors are true. It certainly explains why raiders haven’t gone for this location yet,” Danse whispered, still trying to make out whether the monster was coming after them. 

“We need a bigger gun!” Arthur decided, walking toward the barred windows facing the common and trying to find a gap to peek outside. 

“I can’t see it -wait- there!” Arthur pointed. Danse could see the beast had clearly lost them, but was pacing up and down the edge of the pond. There was no way they were going to be able to get out of there without attracting the mutant again. 

Danse and Arthur stood side by side, watching it for a moment. Arthur was breathing heavily, whether from the adrenaline or the climb, he couldn’t tell. His shoulder was pressed against Arthur’s as they both watched the monster pace, and suddenly Danse was acutely aware of it. 

He stepped back abruptly. “We may as well make ourselves comfortable. It looks like we are going to be here for a while.”

Arthur’s eyes were still fixed on the behemoth when he mumbled, “Agreed,” and absentmindedly patted his pockets. 

“Oh shit!”

“What’s wrong?”

Arthur turned and grumbled, “I forgot my cigars. I should have- are you okay?”

“I...yes, of course. I’ll check out the other rooms and at least the floor below.”

Maxson tilted his head. “I’ll come with you.”

Danse took another step back. “That won’t be necessary,” he exclaimed and all but fled the room. He was two steps out of the door when a hand on his shoulder pulled him back inside. He was spun around and shoved into the wall. 

Arthur’s face was just an inch from his when he spoke.

“Don’t forget your weapon,”

Danse looked over at the windowsill. His laser rifle was still sitting there. He looked at Arthur. His face was right up to his and he could feel his breath on his cheek. “Let me… let me go get it.”

Arthur stared at him for another moment, then dropped his eyes and stepped back. Danse grabbed the gun and left.

It took him about fifteen minutes to check the building. Finding nothing but dead raiders, he headed to the front door. Not only was it locked, it was chained from the inside. The building was secure. He leaned back against the door and took a deep breath. 

Danse had always liked Arthur, although he didn’t worship him as many of the other soldiers did. He was too close to the other man to see him as more than human. He considered the Elder a friend, but he had never seen him in any other light. He ran both hands through his hair. 

Maybe it was just the stress of this unusual situation, trapped in this building, no way out. Arthur’s arms flexed holding that heavy gun, his thighs as he had climbed the ladder into the building…

Danse grunted. He was going to have to stop thinking about Arthur this way. He was the Elder, not some random person in the Muddy Rudder. 

He hadn’t been to the Muddy Rudder in ages. Nearly two years. Suddenly Danse straightened. That must be the problem. It had just been a while. Anyone would look good at this point. 

Satisfied he had worked out an excuse for his sudden feelings, he straightened and headed back up the stairs.

*~*

When Danse had left the room, Arthur raked his hand through his hair and sighed before he resumed to take up station near the window to keep an eye on the Common. 

“Don’t think about it,” he told himself, firmly ignoring the small fluttering in his gut when he remembered how Danse’s body had pressed against his, even if only for a moment, or the feeling of the other man’s breath against his skin just now. They had been so close, he had seen the tiny flecks of amber amidst the deep brown of the Paladin’s eyes. His lips…

“No!” he told himself sternly, fingers tapping in a nervous staccato against his thigh. He scowled when he noticed it and firmly clasped his hands behind his back, regaining control over his treacherous body which betrayed his need for a smoke.

Or a fuck…

“Stop thinking about him that way!” he growled under his breath, eyes fixed on the street below but not seeing because his thoughts were preoccupied with the man only a few steps away from him. 

His crush on the Paladin was getting out of hand. The man had never indicated any interest in him in return, and Arthur was too aware of his rank to ever pursue him. But Arthur had eyes. He could see the way Danse’s hair gleamed soft and black, the way his shoulders stretched the fabric of his clothing. Sometimes when Danse returned from a mission, Arthur would make his way to the power armour bay just in time to catch him as he stepped backwards out of his armour. The way his ass would stick out just for a moment...

Arthur swallowed hard. 

He heard Danse come back in the room, but he didn’t turn. He couldn’t. He needed another minute. He needed a smoke. He needed a drink. He needed…

Fuck. He needed Danse. 

“The building is secure,” 

Arthur didn’t turn. He closed his eyes tightly at the sound of Danse’s voice, trying hard not to let it affect him. 

“Arthur, did you hear me?” 

In three steps, Danse came up behind Arthur. He took a deep breath, bracing himself, before turning around to face the other man.

Maybe it was the way the ray of light filtered through cracks in the boards over the windows, specks of dust twinkling in the light’s path. Or maybe it was the fact that he had been angry and frustrated, and then scared and high on adrenaline before he had realised he was alone with the man he desired, wanted, needed. Or maybe it was the way Danse tilted his head just so as he looked at him. No, not at him, warm brown eyes darting to Arthur’s lips, just for a moment. 

Neither man breathed, awareness flickering across their features, eyes flying wide open. Danse throat tightened for a fraction, Arthur tried to swallow but his mouth had run dry. 

“Fuck!” Danse whispered before he took that last step and pressed his lips to Arthur’s. 

For a brief moment, Arthur didn’t respond. He was too shocked, too stunned to do anything but stand there. But then sensation overwhelmed him. Danse’s lips were slightly chapped and tasted faintly of the honeyed cakes Danse was always sneaking. The quiet grumble in his chest was familiar and new at the same time. Arthur opened his mouth, and when Danse thrust his tongue inside, hungrily, Arthur put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

Arthur’s fingers crept upwards into the hair at the nape of Danse’s neck. It was coarse but soft. Arthur had wanted to touch him for so long, so very long, that suddenly he couldn’t get enough. He combed his fingers through it briefly, then ran his hand down his neck to his throat, feeling the pulse beating hard there.

Suddenly, Danse leaned back. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t… you… I… this isn’t appropriate.” 

Uncertainty glimmered in his eyes for a moment. 

Something clicked in Arthur’s head. He’d wanted this… no, _him_... for too long to let Danse’s overdeveloped sense of duty ruin it for him. 

“I’m the Elder,” he said. “I get to decide what’s appropriate.”

The corner of Danse’s mouth twitched before he smirked, “As you wish.” Arthur smiled back at him before he dove in for another kiss. Danse’s hands fisted in the lapels of Arthur’s coat, pulling him closer. 

“Maybe we should...ah...maybe we should wait...,” the Paladin murmured between kisses, tilting his head to give Arthur better access to his throat. 

Instead of a reply Maxson sucked on the soft skin underneath the ear until Danse moaned his name. Clever fingers worked on buckles and zippers, Arthur shrugged out of the battlecoat which landed on the dusty floor with a thud as Danse stripped out of the top of his BOS suit. 

Arthur sucked in air through his teeth in appreciation, letting his mouth follow the soft trail of hairs until he knelt in front of Danse on the floor. The Paladin’s fingers combed through his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp while Maxson worked the tight suit over Danse’s hips until the orange fabric pooled around Danse’s ankles. 

He paused a moment, looking up. He caught Danse’s eyes and held them as he pulled Danse’s underwear slowly down, revealing his cock. Danse’s fingers clenched in his hair slightly, pulling him closer, but Arthur resisted for a moment, breathing in Danse’s scent and running his hands up his thighs. 

Danse’s cock was fucking amazing. Not that Arthur had had much to compare it to, really, but Arthur was impressed nonetheless. He was a bit longer and narrower than Arthur himself, with a slight upward curve that sent a thrill down Arthur’s spine. 

Danse moaned and tried to pull him close once again, and Arthur finally acquiesced, licking Danse from root to tip before finally taking him into his mouth and sucking hard. 

When Danse fisted his hair again, Arthur reached up and grabbed him by the wrist. “I’m the fucking Elder,” he said again. 

Danse’s eyes glinted as he pulled his hand away and cupped his head again. “You’re Arthur,” he said, then fed Arthur his cock again. 

It wasn’t the burning heat in Danse’s eyes or his touch, it was the way he had said his name. Not Maxson, not the icon or figurehead, not the leader of a fucking army. Danse didn’t want the Elder to suck his dick, he wanted him, Arthur, the man not the myth. 

How had that happened? For a moment, the world hung in the balance. Arthur looked up at Danse, suddenly uncertain, not of the Paladin, but for the first time in a long time, of himself. He had been shy and a bit nerdy as a kid, as Arthur. But those weren’t the qualities of an Elder, and little by little, Arthur the person had been overshadowed by Maxson the leader until he had forgotten to be anything but the latter, more effigy than human.

It was a humbling thought that despite everyone’s best effort, there was a normal, red-blooded man left under all the gloss, and Danse wanted him. Arthur realised this was exactly what he needed when he allowed Danse to push between his unresisting lips until he hit the back of his throat. 

He ran his hands up Danse’s ass and squeezed, testing the firmness of his muscles under his hands. Danse flexed, involuntarily, and Arthur smiled around Danse’s cock as his muscles clenched. His ass was lightly hairy, and the roughness sent heat down to his belly, his cock stiffening further than it already was.

“Jesus, you’re good at that,” Danse gritted out, pushing Arthur away. Arthur rocked back on his heels and waited. He wanted… he wanted… he wanted…

“Take off your clothes.”

Danse’s voice sent a shiver down Arthur’s spine and he realized what he wanted. He wanted to do what he was told. He stood up and stripped his jumpsuit off, forcing his breathing to slow even as his heart rate increased.

“Go stand in the doorframe,” he said. Arthur stepped where he had been directed. Danse grabbed his hands and placed them on the lintel. “Hold on. Don’t let go,” he said.

He caught Arthur’s eye before kissing him, sweeping his mouth with his tongue. He pulled away too soon, dragging his lips along Arthur’s cheek to his ear and throat, then lower to his collarbone. Arthur wanted to push his head lower, but he wanted to do as he was told more. 

“Good,” Danse murmured against his skin, making Arthur shiver. His cock twitched, he couldn’t believe how hard he was already and Danse had barely touched him yet. 

Arthur hadn’t realised he had closed his eyes until they snapped open when Danse moved back to strip off his boots and step out of the clothes, kicking them aside. Somehow seeing Danse of all people being so careless with his stuff was fucking hot, making Arthur wonder what it would look like if Danse let go and gave into doing whatever he wanted. 

What would it be like to be on the receiving end of the unleashed desires of someone who was usually so composed? Arthur gasped when their eyes locked. 

“Fuck!” Arthur unconsciously leaned forward as Danse moved closer again, hand touching Arthur’s taut stomach, fingertips trailing the soft dusting of hairs below his navel downward. He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat when he bucked his hips but Danse snatched his hand back, leaving Arthur wanting.

Danse stepped around him, his lips suddenly brushing against Arthur’s ear, whispering, “I want to fuck you.” 

Arthur felt his stomach drop. Months -no, years- of thinking of this man, under him, on top of him, _in_ him… it had always seemed such a distant fantasy. Danse had always been a friend but so professional that Arthur never thought he might feel the same way. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, then opened them again. He was still in the same place, clinging to the doorframe. And Danse was telling him he wanted him.

“Fuck yes,” he whispered.

Danse growled in response, pressing his whole body to Arthur's back, grabbing his hips and grinding his cock into Arthur’s ass. 

“Stay there,” he muttered into his ear. 

Danse went to his pack and dug around, finding the small first aid kit all Brotherhood soldiers were issued and removed a small tube of petroleum jelly. He walked back up to Arthur. 

“Have you ever done this before?” he asked.

“I’ve only…. Uhh… no.” Arthur felt his face redden as he admitted the truth. Aside from some awkward fumbles in his teens, he’d never had any experience with anyone at all. He wasn’t able to admit to how he laid sometimes in his bunk at night, slowly pressing a finger into himself as he fucked his own fist.

Danse kissed him again, then went around behind him again. “Tell me if you need me to stop or slow down.” 

Arthur nodded, then jerked when he felt Danse nudge his legs apart with his foot and reach between his thighs to gently cup his balls. 

“Don’t let go of the door,” Danse said. Arthur nodded again.

He felt Danse’s hand on his balls for a moment, then he moved back, pressing a finger to the sensitive skin behind his balls and sending a jolt of pleasure through Arthur’s body. He heard Danse moving, dropping to the floor, then felt Danse spreading his ass cheeks apart. He felt exposed, but aching, almost desperate. He moaned when he felt Danse’s tongue on his hole, licking him and pressing into him slightly until he couldn’t help but push his ass back into Danse’s face. 

It was good. So good. But soon he wanted more. “Please,” he pleaded, embarrassed by the neediness in his voice. Danse did not oblige. Instead of more he pulled back, and Arthur groaned in frustration. He heard the sound of the tube of ointment opening, then a moment later, Danse was back, pressing one well-greased finger to Arthur’s asshole. 

Arthur gasped, willing his body to hold still. Danse mouth was on the nape of his neck as he gently thrust into him. 

“You like that?” 

“Fuck yeah.”

“You want more?”

Arthur panted when Danse circled his hole with two slick fingertips. 

“Yes,” he hissed, trying to move his hips, begging with his whole body instead of his mouth. Primal instincts allowing what his brain told him couldn’t, shouldn’t be. A part of him, the Elder, still resisting what Arthur so desperately wanted.

“Oh, I know!” Danse growled, apparently reading his mind. “I can feel it. Fuck. I want it too. Do you believe me?”

Arthur nodded, biting his lower lip, still struggling, although he didn’t understand why. It was hot and wicked; years of training fighting for the upper hand to resist any threat to his authority. 

But Danse seemed to know, seemed to grasp the battle inside of him. And even now, the Paladin, his most trusted soldier and best -maybe only- friend knew what he needed most to help him win. 

“Ask me nicely,” Danse ordered, pushing, challenging, daring him to cross the line further and further as he caught Arthur’s earlobe between his teeth. 

“Danse-”

“Nice-ly,” the Paladin enunciated, his tongue rimming the shell of Arthur’s ear, making him squirm in pleasure, almost but not quite distracting him from the clever fingers playing with his ass. 

And just like that, Arthur won and the Elder had to admit defeat. 

“Fuck...please.”

He could feel Danse smiling as soon as the words had left his mouth. Arthur threw his head back, mouth contorted into a silent O when two fingers pushed into him.

Arthur’s knuckles turned white from the effort it took to obey. He wanted to let go, give in, grip the Paladin’s hair, force him onto his back and ride his dick, but he had promised to be good. He wanted...

“I love seeing you like this,” Danse confessed. “I want you. Shit, you have no idea. I’m so close to losing control, can you feel it?” he asked, pulling back his hand to snatch Arthur’s hip and grind his hard cock against Arthur’s crack, making him moan like a whore. 

“Oh god. I’ve wanted you. So much…”

Danse rewarded him by returning his fingers to Arthur’s ass, pushing them in as far as they would go and then twisting gently. He spread his fingers a little, opening and stretching Arthur. 

“Do you like that?” Danse said into Arthur’s ear, and his voice seemed to shoot like electricity through Arthur’s body, concentrating in his cock. He was so hard, he needed to be touched. Unthinking, he reached for his cock. Danse slapped his hand away, then grabbed him by the wrist and forced his hand back to the doorframe, on the side this time.

“Don’t touch, I said.”

“Sorry,” Arthur gasped. He was so desperate now, he felt like he was losing himself a bit at a time. Danse slipped his fingers inside again, curling them and hitting something inside of Arthur that made him cry out loudly. “I’m gonna… fuck, I..” 

Danse pulled his fingers out, leaving Arthur aching and empty, but he slowly came down from the brink. When he started to feel like he was coming back to himself a little, Danse began again, slipping his fingers into his ass, stretching him even further than before. When he stroked his fingers along that spot again he pleaded, “Danse please. Please fuck me.”

“You’re not ready yet, but soon. Hold on.” All Arthur could do was grasp the doorframe tightly as Danse slid a third finger inside. He felt so full, but it still wasn’t enough.

“I don’t care. Please.” He needed to feel Danse inside him. More than fingers, he wanted fullness, to feel Danse’s hard body against his back. 

“Are you sure?” Danse asked. 

“I’ve never been more sure,” Arthur panted.

He gasped as Danse’s fingers were removed from his body. He heard the petroleum jelly again, the slick sound of Danse greasing his cock, and then he could feel the tip of him at his ass. He pushed back against him, trying to hurry him, but Danse stopped him with a hand on his hip. 

He thought he was stretched with Danse’s fingers but it was nothing compared to the slight stinging stretch of Danse himself entering him, his breath heavy on Arthur’s neck. Arthur gripped the doorframe, every fibre of his soul concentrating on holding on. 

An inch, two, then something seemed to give inside Arthur and Danse sank home, his pubic hair brushing up against Danse’s ass. He stilled a moment, giving Arthur another moment to accommodate him. Arthur breathed heavily, waiting for Danse to continue. He wasn’t moving, but Danse’s cock seemed to almost pulse inside him, throbbing in tune with his own heartbeat. 

He couldn’t wait any longer, and he bucked his hips again, involuntarily. It seemed to unleash something in Danse and he began to thrust against him, slowly at first and then gradually picking up speed as Arthur met him every time. 

*~*

When Danse had looked forward to fighting alongside Arthur again, he had not foreseen what kind of battle it would turn out to be. Instead of ferals and supermutants, they were both fighting against their desires -a battle which was now well and truly lost- and once Danse had surrendered, a battle for his friend to give in to him because -at least for Danse- this was the only way they could be together.

It was the moment Arthur had begged him to fuck him, when it had finally felt right. No more ranks or protocols, no invisible strings of power holding them in their places, close but forever separated by an unwritten litany. No invisible barriers left to cross - just two men crazy for each other. 

All there was now was lust, and longing, and the need to come. Danse drove into Arthur, holding him in place by his hips, leaving finger shaped bruises but both too far gone to care. Arthur’s back arched gracefully, head tilted back, resting against Danse’s shoulder. The loud slapping of flesh on flesh mingled with their groans and curses. It was filthy and hot.

“Danse, please!” Arthur begged but Danse was already there, releasing his hold to reach around and stroke Arthur’s dick in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuck, I’m going to-”

“No! Not yet!” Danse growled, holding perfectly still, biting his lip to will his own body into submission. Arthur whined and squirmed, moving his hips. 

When Danse released the hold on his dick, Arthur mewled like a wounded animal. Fuck, it was so hot to see him like this! Danse’s teeth clamped around Arthur’s neck, just shy of breaking skin. 

When Danse felt he had control again, he adjusted his angle, his cock sliding in and out smoothly now as he fucked Arthur, biting and sucking at his throat. It felt so good, so fucking _right,_ like nothing he’d ever experienced. Arthur was so responsive and so gloriously beautiful straining under him that Danse knew he would never ever get enough of him. 

He reached around again, stroking the other man’s cock gently. He leaned forward and whispered in Arthur’s ear. “Now, Arthur. Come for me now.” 

Arthur did, shouting as he spurted into the dust on the floor, his dick throbbing in Danse’s hand and his ass tightening on Danse’s cock. 

Danse tried to hold on, pressing his forehead between Arthur’s shoulder blades. Grasping his hips and biting his lip, he leaned back slightly and looked down. 

“Ahh… fffuu… shit!” he cried. The sight of his cock buried in Arthur’s ass was more than he could handle. He slammed into Arthur one last time as he came, pouring into him and leaving him shaking and holding on to the doorframe for balance. 

Arthur twisted his head around and Danse kissed him, hard, but tender, and they stood there for a long time before Danse reluctantly withdrew, his forehead pressed between Arthur’s shoulder blades. 

They were both panting, sated and happy, the reality of what they had just done not really sinking in yet. 

“Maybe you weren’t the only one who needed to get something out of his system,” Danse mumbled, causing Arthur to step forward and turn. 

“What was that?” he asked. Danse’s head was still bowed, his eyes closed. 

“Well, we came out here so you could vent some pent up frustration, but I think maybe you weren’t the only one repressing his needs.” 

Arthur chuckled as he took Danse’s chin between his fingers and tilted his head up for a kiss. Both men hummed in pleasure. When Arthur gasped, Danse flicked his tongue into his mouth. The Paladin’s arms came around Arthur’s shoulders, pulling him closer as they deepened the kiss. Danse took a step to keep his balance, forcing the other to do the same. 

Arthur winced, breaking the kiss. 

“Are you hurt?” Danse asked, cradling Arthur’s face in his hands.

“No, not really” he replied, shaking his head and smirking. “Just… well, I got a workout in unfamiliar places.”

Danse snorted, “I...uhm... I want you to know I had no intention when we came out here to...” his voice trailed off.

Arthur laughed. “To fuck me?” he asked bluntly. 

“I was going to say seduce you, but yes. I never...I didn’t think of you that way before.” 

Danse’s eyebrows shot up when he saw a flicker of disappointment cross Arthur’s face. 

“Because I’m the Elder,” Arthur stated, taking a step backward. If he was still uncomfortable, he did a good job of not letting it show this time. But Danse heard the resignation in his voice. 

Before the Paladin could say anything, Maxson huffed and turned to pick up his clothes. He bent forward, giving Danse a nice view of that perfect ass. A trickle of cum trailed down the curve of a muscular thigh, making Danse feel both proud and possessive at the same time.

He cursed under his breath. Fuck, he felt like he was missing his cue. With two long strides, he stood at Arthur’s side, snatching his wrist and yanking him flush against his body. 

“No, you have it all backwards,” Danse growled. When Arthur snorted in derision, he added, “Damn it, I meant I didn’t come out here to seduce _my friend._ Fuck, don’t you know? You’re the most important person in my life. I wouldn’t risk losing you for a nookie! You-”

Arthur kissed him then. Thrusting his tongue into his mouth, hands fisting the shorter strands of hair on Danse’s neck. A needy sound escaped the Paladin’s throat when Arthur broke the kiss. 

“I have been thinking about you like this for a long time.” Heat bloomed in Danse’s gut as he listened to Arthur confess his feelings. “And when we get back to the Prydwen, I want you to come with me to my quarters, and then we’ll do it all again.”

“Is that an order?” Danse asked breathlessly. 

Arthur shook his head. “No, a statement of fact because I’m not talking to you as your Elder, not when we’re like this,” Arthur emphasised his explanation by grasping Danse’s ass with both hands and squeezing it until the Paladin moaned. “Maybe next time I feel like I need to vent something, you can help me find a better way of exorcising my demons.”

“As your friend?” 

Arthur shook his head, “No, as my lover.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For Fancy for Beta Reading and for cheering us on and for helping us eat all that pizza. Cheers!!! Dumpstercon FTW!!


End file.
